tales_of_rwby_version_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Georg Heldalf
Georg Heldalf (ゲオルグ・ヘルダルフ, Georugu Herudarufu), is both the fictional character and antagonist of the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Yoshiharu Gotanda. He is the known Lord of Calamity. He was formerly known as a human, he is now the world's most powerful monster, and so has power over the monsters roaming all over the world. Georg only seeks nothing but to create and harness more malevolence and monsters by initiating another war and kill the Shepherds, like Sorey. He uses the powers of Symonne, a malak of illusions who is not affected by any malevolence and Maltran, a powerful daemon known as the "Blue Valkyrie", as his minions to corrupt the innocent people of the lands. "A world where all who live know pain... It is indisputable that every creature yearns to be liberated from this senseless suffering. Why do you fight back, Shepherd?" :—Georg Heldalf, to Sorey. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz (English), Takayuki Sugou (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Georg's appearance has changed from a human form since his malevolent corruption. Human (Original) As a human, Georg appeared as an adult male with blond hair and beard. He wore a long black coat and black clothing with gold accents. Monster (Current) As the Lord of Calamity, he resembles a humanoid lion monster with a brown beard, claws, and dark skin. He has the face of a lion, though grey colored, a light blond mane with black highlights, and a human-shaped body made up of purple smoke (likely malevolence) and a long black coat which looks to maintain his physical form. He has metal claws on his hands and thigh-high armored boots (which appear to make up his physical legs). These have matching metal claws, which he uses to fight and parry incoming attacks. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Georg_Heldalf_(Human).png|Georg Heldalf, in human form. Background Personality Corrupted by the malevolence, he only seeks destruction and the expansion of malevolence in the hearts of all species around the globe. Relationships Friends/Allies * Lunarre * Maltran * Symonne Family * Salem Neutral Rivals Enemies * Hyland * Rolance * Shepherd's Group ** Sorey ** Mikleo ** Alisha Diphda ** Rose ** Lailah ** Edna ** Dezel ** Zaveid * Brave Vesperia ** Yuri Lowell ** Repede ** Karol Capel ** Judith * Brave Vesperia's Allies ** Estelle ** Rita Mordio ** Raven ** Flynn Scifo * Magilou's Menagerie ** Velvet Crowe ** Laphicet ** Eizen ** Magilou Mayvin ** Rokurou Rangetsu ** Eleanor Hume * Lloyd Irving * Team RWBY ** Ruby Rose ** Weiss Schnee ** Blake Belladonna ** Yang Xiao Long * Team JNPR ** Jaune Arc ** Nora Valkyrie ** Lie Ren * Qrow Branwen * Oscar Pine * Maria Calavera Abilities and Powers Georg was also cursed with immortality by the Shepherd Michael, making it impossible to destroy him. He has lived for thousands of years, during which he acquired extensive knowledge of the nature of all things in the world, as well as an understanding of Human nature, society and history. After accepting the malevolence and became the Lord of Calamity, which altered his body into a lion-like monster and gave him more powers and abilities. Raven Branwen reveals that He has also became the master of monsters and deamons that does not maintain the sense of reason. As such, he can command them to do his bidding. Powers Abilities Silver Eyes Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past When Georg was human, he was a general in the Rolance army. Thousand years prior to the events of the story, Georg seized control of Camlann, the Origin Village, for its geographic position. When Hyland attacked the village, Georg decided to flee to avoid losses, leaving the village unprotected. Several years later, Heldalf betrayed the Shepherd Michael's trust, who even revealed Maotelus to him and asked for his help in keeping the peace. Dying, Michael, the previous Shepherd, cursed Georg to a life of eternal solitude by sacrificing his nephew, Mikleo, at Maotelus' altar. Seeing his family dying, Georg attempted to end his life. However, due to the curse, he became immortal. Georg slowly accepted the malevolence and became the Lord of Calamity. He then decided to end all sorrow by killing all creatures in the world. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Before the Timeskip During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Georg Heldalf Aselia, the Tales Wiki * Georg Heldalf Talespedia * Georg Heldalf Tales Wiki - Neoseeker * Georg Heldalf Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * Georg possesses the arte Lion's Howl, which is a secret technique belonging to the Platinum Knights, of which Georg was once captain. * A running gag throughout the English-language version of Tales of RWBY is for certain seraph characters to refer to Georg as "Kittybeard". Category:Characters